


Yearning is a Horrid Feeling

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I didn't mean for this to happen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Luke Castellan has made up his mind.Yearning is the most overwhelming feeling ever.





	

Yearning, in Luke’s mind, is one of the worst feelings. It had been only a week. The stupid trip Ethan must make is a three-week trip. In one week Luke was reduced to a mess. Pulling out his hair, fingers never resting, and writing in his stupid diary until his hands were shaking. 

Luke didn’t necessarily miss the sex or the kisses. More so the hugs. The gentle, comforting hugs shared when nightmares strike again. The ones occurring at night to fall asleep. Those were one of Luke’s favorites, it was calming to know that he could make Ethan relax enough to fall asleep. Hearing his hear-beat become steady, and eventually having Ethan’s breathing regulate, it was soothing. 

Sure, Luke got hugs from other people, but with Ethan’s they were so warm. Ethan got so flustered when Luke hugged him. Luke loved the height difference between them. Luke just rests his head-on Ethan’s. Running his fingers through Ethan’s hair. That may be why during the second week, Luke’s fingers kept on yearning to run through Ethan’s hair again. Just to do that again and feel Ethan against his chest again. 

So, on the day when Luke was supposed to pick Ethan up from the airport, he was anxious for a hug. Luke was looking around the crowd for Ethan, no sign of him. Out of the corner of Luke’s eyes, he spotted Mr. Nakamura. Luke had met him twice, he was a very quiet man. Extremely modest for a gold-medal fencer. 

Luke made his way to Mr. Nakamura, maybe Ethan’s flight got delayed. That wouldn’t make any sense for him to send his dad though. Mr. Nakamura looked almost miserable, had something happened to Ethan?

“Hello Mr. Nakamura, may I help you?” Luke asked warily. It was suspicious that Ethan hadn’t called him to let Luke know he was landing and such. Come to think of it, Ethan hadn’t called him for the last few days.

Mr. Nakamura shifted around uncomfortably, something must’ve happened. “Hello Luke, I’m afraid to come with bad news”

Luke felt dread build up in his chest, “yes? Did something happen to Ethan?”

Mr. Nakamura looked like he was about to burst into tears. Luke has never seen Mr. Nakamura cry before. “E-Ethan was unfortunately in a car accident and died- “

Every other word that came out of Mr. Nakamura’s mouth sounded disorientated. Luke’s vision began getting blurred, he felt warm tears run down his face. The reality of death hadn’t completely hit Luke yet.

Then it hit him, it felt like being submerged into Arctic waters. The knowledge he will never be able to hear Ethan’s voice again. No more heated kisses. Most importantly, no more warm hugs. No more comfort. Just Luke having to face the horrid nightmares by himself and having no one to help him after.

In conclusion, in Luke Castellan’s mind, yearning is the worst feeling to be experience. It feels lovely once it is aided with the thing you yearned for. Yet, once the reality that you’ll never get what you yearned for sets in, your just left with that feeling forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be fluffy, instead it turned out like this.


End file.
